Roses are Red, Violets are Blue
by Rayne Dream Destiny
Summary: Rosalie is just a new born. Til her world collides with Emmett. Emmett's falling hard and fast for her, But can Rosalie let go of what happened in the past? Could her Stone cold Heart melt? Or will she just come back to hiding in the dark?
1. Love's Tough Greetings

**A/N: Romance.**

**Twilight is not mine!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Getting used to it  
**

Rosalie looked around the room.

She was just getting used to being a Vampire.

Being a Vampire was tough.

It hurt her.

Rosalie began to grow thirsty.

She listened for anyone outside of her room.

Carlisle was off at the Hospital.

Esme in the living room reading about flowers and how to care for them.

Edward was in his room listening to music.

Rosalie opened her window and jumped out.

She ran at top speed.

No one back in the house noticed.

Rosalie started for the woods.

She hunted down things.

As she hunted she sensed a Human and an Animal near by.

She swung to a branch and watched.

A boy was being clawed by a Bear.

Rosalie gasped.

She jumped in and bit the bear.

Draining his blood out.

She looked to the boy.

His pulse was fading.

The Sun was setting.

She ran to the house.

She was in High hopes Carlisle was going to be there.

Carlisle entered the house.

He kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Esme." He said and hugged her.

"Oh Carlisle." Esme shook her head, while he smiled.

Rosalie burst through the doors.

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle instantly knew what she was about to say.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Rosalie looked at the face of the boy.

Henry.

Rosalie sighed.

"Please."

"Okay.."

"Angelic." The boy mumbled.

He grabbed Rosalie's hand.

Carlisle bit him.

He screamed.

**3 days later**

The young boy woke up.

Rosalie was sitting by the window.

She was wearing a white night gown.

As if she ever slept..

Yet it felt good to wear one.

"You're so Beautiful." The boy said.

Rosalie looked at him, she didn't hear his heart stop.

But it did.

"What's your name Angel?" He asked.

"I'm no Angel." Rosalie said.

"My name is Rosalie." She said.

"Emmett." Emmett said.

Rosalie nodded and walked over to him.

"So, are you thirsty?"

"Yes, but what was that burning?" Emmett asked.

"Your Change." Rosalie answered.

"What change?" He asked.

"To being a Vampire, Seriously are you thirsty?" Rosalie tried to change the Subject.

"Yes." Emmett answered changing it all.

"Come on." Rosalie grabbed his arm.

"Okay." Emmett said.

They were both outside.

"Well here we are!" Rosalie said.

Emmett's thirst drove him off.

Rosalie -Still being a New Born just a month past- Chased after him.

Emmett drank from a bear.

Rosalie watched from afar.

Emmett let it go.

The Animal dropped.

Emmett turned to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked down at herself.

"Oh!" She said, walking back.

"I forgot, my dress." Rosalie said.

Emmett stared at her.

She looked, Far from Pretty.

Beautiful, Stunning, Gorgeous.

Rosalie looked to meet Emmett's eyes.

"Full or more?" Rosalie asked.

"More." He answered.

"Come on."

Emmett nodded and they both ran.

Emmett was fed and Rosalie saw this.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

He looked almost like Henry.

Then she looked at herself.

A Gown as if she slept.

Yet she didn't sleep.

She looked at her bare feet.

As is she were in bed.

Rosalie felt like crying.

All she could cry she would.

Yet she couldn't cry.

She could sob.

Yet not in front of Emmett.

Emmett was caught staring at Rosalie.

She seemed sad.

Like she was depressed.

"Wanna go back home, Rose?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie glared at Emmett.

Her Stone cold heart growing colder.

Yet Melting in some way.

No one called her Rose.

The pain came back.

The memories of being Gang Raped hurt.

Rosalie nodded.

Emmett grabbed her hand and took her away.

Rosalie let herself be dragged.

They made it.

Rosalie jumped to the Window, followed by Emmett.

Rosalie walked out of the Room.

Emmett stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"To my Room." Rosalie answered.

Emmett looked around.

"Could you stay with me?" He asked.

Rosalie stared into Emmett's eyes.

His Crimson colored eyes were sincere.

He wanted her to be there.

Not like Royce.

He only wanted her for her Beauty.

Rosalie's eyes watered with Venom tears.

"Uh, Um, Yes." Rosalie said.

Emmett smiled and tugged on her hand gently.

Rosalie entered the Room.

Not liking this at all.

Rosalie took her seat away from Emmett.

Emmett sat on the bed, alone.

"Rosie?" He asked.

Rosalie didn't looked at him.

"Rosie Rose, come on."

"Emmett, you don't see me calling you Emmy or Em so just call me Rosalie."

"But Ros-"

Rosalie stood.

"Rosalie or I leave."

"Sorry, Rosalie."

"Thank you, Emmett."

The two sat in Silence.

Rosalie looking out the Window.

Thinking about the past.


	2. Killing me Softly

**A/N: I'm so sorry for some of the Mistakes, last time.  
**

**I don't own Twilight!  
*Sad face*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Dawn peaked out of the Horizon.

The sky turned a light blue.

Rosalie had her eyes closed.

Emmett was looking around the room, Amazed by the view.

_"Your Sight, Smell, Movement, and Strength have been multiplied by 100."_

Emmett thought back to what Carlisle had said.

Rosalie began to think more and more about Royce.

_"Rosie! Come on!"_ Royce said, the horrid night.

Rosalie came to him, hating every step.

Her eyes tightened and loosened.

Replaying what he and his friends did.

They burned, they ached.

How could she live with that?

Why did it hurt so bad?

Rosalie's mind drifted to Emmett.

Emmett, so sweet, so caring.

She remembered how his eyes looked the other night.

When she was about to leave.

Sincere.

As if love was growing in those eyes.

Emmett on the other hand wasn't thinking so negative.

Emmett walked over to Rosalie.

"Rose!" Emmett said, excited.

Rosalie opened her sad eyes.

"What?" She asked, wearily.

Emmett stopped.

She didn't seem so happy.

"I, Uh, Nothing." Emmett went back to his bed.

Rosalie's eyes followed.

Emmett sat down and patted a spot next to him.

Rosalie's eyes grew a little wider, with pleading.

Emmett frowned and lay down.

Rosalie sighed. inwardly and went to go lay down next to him.

"So Rosalie, how long have you been a Vampire?" Emmett asked.

"A month." Rosalie said.

Emmett looked at her.

"Do you like it?"

Rosalie stared into his Crimson eyes.

"No."

Emmett stared back into hers.

"Can I leave?"

"But-"

"Please?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett couldn't bare the sadness in which she held in her eyes.

"Go ahead."

Rosalie left the room in vampire speed.

Emmett laid there, in Confusion and in hurt.

Rosalie ran to her room and cried.

She put on her regular clothes.

She put on a blue/violet dress, with blue shoes.

She put her hair up in a bun.

Rosalie was before her mirror, sitting down and looking at herself while fixing her hair.

Once she was done she stared at herself.

"So Beautiful, yet a monster." Rosalie put her head down, and cried.

All she could do was sob, but it was like crying to her.

Feeling the sadness that was so intense.

Rosalie looked at herself in the mirror.

"A monster Rosalie, you're just a monster." Rosalie said.

"You'll always be a Monster." She said.

Rosalie turned, one arm rested on the smooth, purple, counter.

The other beside her.

Rosalie got up, her dress flowed a little behind her.

She walked over to her window.

"And the Monster wants to escape." She mumbled.

Esme was outside working on her Garden.

Rosalie jumped out and landed on her feet.

"Hey, Esme." Rosalie greeted.

Esme, who wore a peach colored dress and a big hat which shaded her looked up.

"Hello, Dear." Esme smiled.

Rosalie smiled, fakely.

"Can I help?" Rosalie ask, kneeling down.

"Of course, um." Esme said, pursing her lips and looking around.

"Could you hand me that small shovel?" Esme asked, pointing next to Rosalie.

Rosalie grabbed it and handed it to Esme.

Esme took it with a small 'thank you'.

Rosalie nodded.

Esme and Rosalie worked on the Garden til sunset came around.

The went inside to see Carlisle ship off to the Hospital.

"You know I met Carlisle as a Girl in the Hospital." Esme said.

Rosalie turned her full attention to Esme.

"I fell from a tree." Esme smiled.

"I went over there and well I met him and fell in love." Esme laughed.

Rosalie began to smile a little.

"I had to marry Charles." Esme frowned.

"He abused me, and soon did something so horrid." Esme began to say.

"I bore him a Child, and ran away with it." Esme said.

"He died and then I tried to kill myself, and Carlisle found me, Changed me, and I thought I looked like a Movie star."

"Was Eddie here?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Esme said.

Rosalie nodded.

"You're next, and then Emmett." Esme said.

"Emmett's the baby?"

"Yes." Esme smiled.

Rosalie nodded.

"I'm going to go upstairs and shower." Esme said.

"Excuse me." Esme left the room.

Rosalie looked down at herself then went upstairs.

She showered herself.

_~Emmett~_

Emmett was inside his room.

Wondering what happened to Rosalie?

Why was she so sad?

Why did she run?

He felt sad, but grew an Idea.

Esme came to the living room.

"Hey, Mom!" Emmett came in.

"Mom?" Esme asked.

"Oh, I mean Esme." Emmett smiled, Sheepishly.

Esme smiled and hugged Emmett.

"No, Mom's fine." She said.

Emmett smiled.

"I really want to make Rose happy." Emmett frowned.

Esme frowned as well.

"Come sit with me outside." Esme said.

They both sat outside.

"Rosalie was Gang rapped and Beaten in her Human life." Esme said.

"Royce was her Husband to be and he broke her by doing so." Esme added.

"He was drunk and off his head, and he did those things, Rosalie endured pure pain." Esme sighed.

"That's why she's so sad and won't fall in love?"

"Yes, because she's scared and hurt." Esme nodded.

Emmett nodded.

_~Rosalie~_

Rosalie was hearing from her open window.

Esme's soft words were killing her softly.

Telling her whole life, it was like strumming her pain with it's fingers.

Rosalie looked into the mirror.

She began to sob quietly.

_~Emmett~_

__"She didn't tell me much but Edward can Read minds and told us."

Emmett nodded.

"Can I get her flowers?" Emmett asked.

Esme smiled and vanished for a second.

She came back seconds later with flowers in her hand.

"Give them to her, tonight when night falls." Esme whispered, giving them to Emmett.

Emmett nodded.

"Now, I'm going to go inside and read." Esme said and vanished again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Poor Rose! *Tears up.*  
**


End file.
